


Lights, Camera, Dirty Talk

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [45]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, how about: Dean and Sam (or Jared and Jensen). Dean/Jensen talking dirty and it gets Sam/Jared off. Without being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> it now has a sequel! [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4314717)

**Prompt** : Hey, how about: Dean and Sam (or Jared and Jensen). Dean/Jensen talking dirty and it gets Sam/Jared off. Without being touched.

 

Jared was freaking _horny._ Demon Dean was sassy, arrogant, mean, and oh so hot. Jensen did a fabulous job portraying a demon and Jared continued to be impressed by his boyfriend’s acting. Unfortunately, certain parts of his anatomy were also impressed with Jensen’s acting and the viewers might get very accurate proof that Sam was lusting after his brother.

Sam was supposed to be hurt and a little bit afraid with an added dash of determination. Instead, Jared was just really turned on. He was pretty proud of the performance he managed to deliver despite his arousal and a little surprised that no one noticed Sam was sporting a hard one for his brother.

No one except for Jensen.

His boyfriend was annoyingly observant and easily picked up on Jared’s present state. During the break, Jensen winked at him and wrapped mouth around a water bottle, sucking at it with his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Jared shifted uncomfortably. His jeans were too tight and the urge to sneak off and rub one off between the scenes. Unfortunately, the director called them back to set at that moment.

Jared awkwardly snuck back to set, keeping his back to the crew and thinking of the grossest images he could to get his erection to go down. But no matter how much he thought about his naked grandmother or his parents having sex, his mind went straight back to Jensen’s sexy growl.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared on set. “You alright, Jay?”  
Jared glared at him. “You know what you’re doing.”  
“I’m just acting,” Jensen said with faux-innocence. His eyes darted to Jensen’s crotch. “Will you be able to or do you need another break?”

Jared glared at him. “Just get on with it, won’t you?”

Jensen smirked at him. “My pleasure.”

*

At the break for lunch, Jensen dragged Jared to an empty table. “How’s your not-so-little problem?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jared lied.

Jensen hummed and snagged a French fry off Jared’s tray. “Oh really? So you don’t have a thing for demon Dean? Because you seem real interested when I was out there, _Sammy_. When I was talking about giving you no mercy, when I was fighting that bastard Cole and winning without any effort, you weren’t the tiniest bit turned on?”

“No,” Jared pushed out between clenched teeth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do,” Jensen purred. “Makes me horny, too. I want to drop to my knees and suck your cock until you’re sobbing for release. Your dick makes me drool, Jay. It’s so big and I just want you to hold me down and choke me on your dick. Then when I’ve got you nice and wet you’ll roll me over and finger me open. Nice and slow, teasing me a little.”

Jared squeaked and crossed his legs. “Jensen, _stop_. Someone could hear.”

Jensen snorted. “Yeah right. No one’s even looking at us. I can sit here and whisper in your ear about how obvious that bulge in your jeans is. How much I want to rip your clothes off and lick you all over. I love the way you sweat in those action scenes and I just wish I could lick it all off. I want to suck on your neck until everyone knows who you belong to. And then you can bend me over and remind me whom _I_ belong to.”

Jared’s dick had begun to let out tiny spurts of precome. “Seriously, Jen, knock it off.”

“Is it too much for you?” Jensen teased. “Are you going to come in your pants like a teenager?”

Jared squirmed. From the way Jensen was talking, it was quite possible that Jared _would_ come in his pants. “Be quiet!”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed. He dropped his voice to a husky whisper that drove Jared crazy and Jared immediately regretted demanding quiet. “I can be quiet. I’m actually a little turned on by the idea of others hearing us. What do you think they’re thinking when they look over at us? Probably that we’re sharing an inside joke. I doubt they suspect that I’m telling you how good I think your come tastes. I never liked sucking cock before you; with you, I could drop to my knees on TV and suck you until you scream. I love the whimpers you make, Jay. I can turn you into a mess with just that little tongue thing I do. And fuck, when you eat me out, I’m so desperate I’d sell my soul just to come.”

Jared gripped the edge of the bench. “Oh, Jensen, please-,”

“Want to come?” Jensen asked. “Want me to sneak my hand under your shirt and play with your nipples? God, those are so sensitive. I can suck on those little buds and you’re leaking precome all over us.”

Jared was experiencing that very phenomenon at that moment. If Jensen didn’t stop, Jared would be filming in sticky underwear and that did _not_ sound good. “I’d probably suck on your balls, too,” Jensen added. “They’re so big and full. Someday I’m gonna suck you dry. I wonder how many orgasms I can wring out of you, Jay. What do you think? Three? Four?”

Jared was on the very edge of orgasm. He needed to come. “Please, Jen.”

Jensen sucked on the edge of Jared’s ear. “I wish I could swallow you down, or you’d bend me over the table and fuck me hard and fast. I love it when it’s rough, Jared.”

Jared gasped and dug his nails into his palms. His orgasm hit with surprising force and Jensen smirked when he realized what happened. “We’ll have to do this more often. You came without being touched… yeah. We’ll do this again.”  
“I’m going to get you back,” Jared promised. “I doubt you want to come in the middle of a convention.”  
Jensen winked at him. “Try me.”

 


End file.
